


Time Leaps

by bennycube



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-09
Updated: 2012-04-09
Packaged: 2017-11-03 08:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/379349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bennycube/pseuds/bennycube
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apparently, Sakura punches so hard it effects the time-space continuum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Leaps

**Author's Note:**

> An old work, from back in 2010.

It all started on a Saturday morning, or at least Naruto thinks it started on a Saturday, he has trouble remembering things a lot these days; he's not really sure why he has trouble with his memory, perhaps he's been falling out of his bed to often of a morning. So, anyway, it more then likely started on a Saturday. Naruto was going about his more-then-likely-a-Saturday the same way he always did nowadays, he woke up, had his usual incredibly healthy and in no way bad for you breakfast consisting of ramen and went to go meet his his favourite group of people in all existence, his team, at the usual training grounds. Naruto turned up to the training grounds on time, because Naruto, among some other very important skills, is rather good at being punctual. Sai and Sakura are already waiting there when he gets there, which Naruto is thankful for, because he sort of doesn't want to get stuck with Sai alone, as Sai has some issues with social etiquette and seems to make it a habit of making comments about Naruto's penis.

It makes Naruto feel weirdly self-concious about taking his clothes off; that isn't to say that Naruto made it a habit of taking his clothes off before Sai joined the team, he actually rather likes clothes, thank you very much.

"Good morning," Naruto greets his team with his usual energy, mostly because Naruto has always been far too energetic, and maturity apparently has not changed that. Some, like Sakura for example, might say that Naruto has not matured at all since he was twelve. He totally has, he has abs now and everything.

"Indeed, good morning Naruto," Sai greets, Naruto's eye twitches at his name.

"Yeah, it's a great morning," Sakura begins in a sarcastic tone, a sort of sarcastic tone that is mostly just angry and maybe a little sarcastic. "It's going to be fun standing here doing nothing for three hours while we wait for Kakashi to come."

For a moment, Sai looks like he is going to make a comment about how they are quite capable of finding things to do, or possibly a comment about the fact that maybe they should just turn up late as well. Naruto elbows him in the ribs to stop whatever death sentence of a comment he was about to make. Though, if the blonde thinks about it, he probably should stop coming on time, but then it might become a bad habit, bad habits are never good for a ninja. Turning up late should be the fourth vice of a ninja, in Naruto's opinion.

"Well," Naruto begins in a hesitant tone. "Your hairs is very... uh, pink and lovely today, Sakura. Getting up early must be good for it."

"Are you suggesting that my hair is normally dull and disgusting?" Sakura questions with an intense glare, a glare that women all over the world would surely envy. The kind of glare that make it's unsuspecting victims shit their proverbial pants.

"Oh, right, I forgot she was a girl," Naruto says out loud. Sakura's glare intensifies and Naruto curses his shitty brain to mouth filter.

From Naruto's point of view the punch is rather surprising, though very painful.

When Naruto wakes up he has this dry mouth sort of feeling, like he's probably been drooling, or sleeping in the sun, and all the water in his mouth has either evaporated or attempted to get away from him through the use of osmosis. Naruto envies his magical saliva, he has to stay here and live the very large and very painful bruise on his face. Also, he has a headache. Naruto turns his head to see a very familiar silver-haired man.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto questions. Kakashi seemingly in an attempt to be annoying, makes Naruto's life difficult by multiplying himself and occasionally changing to random blurs.

"Naruto?" Kakashi says, his tone taking a slight hint of surprise, like he isn't purposely messing with Naruto's head or anything. "Why are you sleeping in the middle of the forest?"

Naruto is actually rather surprised that he didn't shockingly questions "what the hell is wrong with your face?" He thinks maybe that might be very obvious.

"I am not sleeping," Naruto informs him. "I am slowly regaining conciousness, now I would rather like it if you tried to stay in focus for at least a few minutes." Kakashi just rolls his eyes at him.

Five minutes later, when Naruto finally regains the ability to see straight, he finally notices what book it is that Kakashi is currently reading.

"You're reading that one again?" Naruto questions. "Is it really all that interesting?"

"Again?" Kakashi mumbles to himself. "I don't remember reading it before."

"You read it last Tuesday."

"It only came out yesterday, Naruto."

"No, it came out last Monday."

"Yes, it came out on a Monday, but that was yesterday."

"Yesterday was not Monday," Naruto informs Kakashi in an uncertain. "At least I don't think yesterday was a Monday. What day is it, exactly?"

"Naruto," Kakashi says very slowly, like he is talking to a child, or possibly a simpleton. "Today is Tuesday."

"I see," Naruto mumbles. "You don't happen to know where Granny Tsunade will be today do you?" Naruto waves off Kakashi's answer before he even gets the chance to reply. "Oh, never mind, I already know."

Naruto wonders off towards Konoha leaving a very, very bewildered Kakashi behind.

Naruto wanders into the Hokage's office without even knocking.

"Naruto," the Hokage begins in a very displeased tone. "What are you doing just walking in here?"

"See, here's the thing," Naruto begins, Tsunade looks like she's very much losing her temper, "just hear me out for a second," Naruto reasons.

"Fine," Tsunade says the word like it's taking all her control not to punch Naruto to last Tuesday. Naruto is smart enough to realise that would be backwards progress.

"I've travelled back in time," Naruto tells her in a very serious voice.

This time, Naruto does see the punch coming, it does not make it any less painful.

Naruto wakes up in the forest again.

"Naruto?" Kakashi questions. "I thought you went to go see Tsunade."

"I already went to go see Tsunade," Naruto admits. "It did not go as planned."

"Naruto, you only left about a minute ago," Kakashi informs him, although it's more probable that Kakashi is attempting to remind him.

"Well," Naruto begins. "Looks like I'll have to try again."

Naruto doesn't exactly make it to Tsunade's office this time, he comes across Sakura while rushing through the streets. She is surprisingly surprised to see him.

"Naruto, didn't you just go off to join Kiba on a patrol missions?" Sakura questions.

"Of course not," Naruto tells her, as if such an idea is ridiculous. "That's not for another three days."

Sakura's confused look changed to an intense glare filled with much hatred. "You mean to tell me that you just blew me off for no reason?"

"Blew you off?" it is at this point in time that Naruto remembers it is Tuesday, and that he is therefore currently on said mission with Kiba. It is too late to explain that to Sakura, however, as her fist is already connecting with Naruto's face.

"Oh dear God," the pinkette exclaims as she rushes towards the only just regaining conciousness form of Naruto. "Are you okay?"

"Dandy," Naruto mutters. "Perfectly fine, what day is it?"

"Oh no," Sakura mumbles, teary eyed. "I've given you amnesia."

Naruto begins to realise that maybe that thing affecting his memory is probably more likely to be Sakura's punches then the floor that he greets on a daily basis.

"No," Naruto says out loud. "I believe I remember quite fine, actually."

"What's the last thing you remember?" Kakashi asks him, Naruto startles at the voice and realises that Sai and Kakashi are also staring at him with concern.

"Being punched in the face," Naruto admits honestly.

"Before that, Naruto," Kakashi rolls his eyes... or, well, eye.

"Talking to Sakura."

"It appears his memory is fine," Sai inputs.

"Naruto," Sakura begins in a worried tone. "I punched you three hours ago, it was almost like you vanished, we were looking for you, but you weren't anywhere, then we came back here and you were just laying here, like this was where you'd been the whole time."

"Well," Naruto begins as he gets to his feet. "Your man strength has seriously fractured my view of reality."

Over Sakura's shoulder, Naruto can see Kakashi and Sai shaking there heads with looks of horror. As if such a move is going to change the fact that Naruto has already said something so clearly unintelligent. This time, Naruto just closes his eyes and allows a moment of self-reflection on his life so far.

This self-reflection does not prevent the punch from hurting like hell.

Naruto wakes up in a rather familiar hospital this time.

"Oh, hello Kankuro, how have you been?" Naruto says casually.

"What the hell were you doing in the middle of the desert?" the brunette asks.

"I have a learnt a technique that bends time and space to my will," Naruto says triumphantly as he sits up. "I have yet to learn how to control it, though."

"Right..." Kankuro trails off and looks around the room for a moment before turning to look back at Naruto. "I'll just go get a nurse or something, then," the puppeteer says as if he's talking to someone with brain damage.

"Wait," Naruto raises his voice slightly to gain the brunette's attention as he attempts to leave the room. The brunette stops and turns back to look at him. "Is it Saturday?" This statement does not make Kankuro look any less concerned.

"Yeah, okay, I'll just go and get that nurse, shall I?" Kankuro tells him. The brunette taps his hand against the calendar as he leaves the room.

To Naruto's great relief, it is a Saturday.


End file.
